1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically, to a measurement system for determining the necessary distance between a scope and the top of a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearms are well known in the art and are effective means to discharge a cartridge resulting in the projection of a bullet on a target. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional rifle system 101 having a rifle 107 with a scope 109 attached to the rifle via a rail 117 and rings 115. To locate the scope 109 a user 103 must measure with a measuring tape 105, scale or the like to determine the proper height for rings 115.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is its limited efficiency. For example, the measurements needed to request the proper rings are non-liner resulting in measurement errors. This results in the scope 109 being too high or too low for the user 103 to look through. Other common problems include users 103 purchasing the wrong rings 115 because no measurements were taken.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of rifle systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.